Siempre Nuestro
by 39medalla
Summary: La boda de Twilight y Fluttershy se acerca averigüen como se desenrolla esta aventura.


_**Dia de la Boda.**_

Era un buen día soleado y en la casa de Fluttershy, ella se encontraba alimentando a los animales, con ayuda de Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bellehasta que le avisaron de que la buscaban. Fluttershy terminó de atender a los animales para después salir.

Fluttershy: ¿Alguien me buscaba?

Apple Bloom, le señaló quien era, por lo que se quedó sorprendida.

Fluttershy: Twilight... (miraba sorprendida) ¿No estabas ocupada hoy?, no pensaba verte hasta la noche. (Se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente).

Twilight: Bueno, tengo el día libre...

Fluttershy: Ah bueno yo estoy aquí con mis animalitos.

Twilight: Ya veo.., (acercó sus labios a los de ella y susurró) ¿estas muy sexy?.

Fluttershy se sonrojó notablemente por lo que su novia le habia dicho:

Fluttershy: Bu... bueno... ¿querías algo?

Nerviosa por tener tan cerca a su Twilight.

Twilight: Pu... pues... verás...

Miraba a las potrillas.

Fluttershy levantó su ceja como hacia siempre extrañada

Fluttershy: ¿Qué?

Twilight: Fluttershy... hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, y tantas cosas que... uf... conocerte cambió mi vida por completo y bueno... (nervios).

Fluttershy: Tú también cambiaste mi vida y lo sabes... (sonreia con timidez).

Twilight caminó un paso más y se quedó más cerca de la pelirosa tomando su casco y acariciandola, mientras que con su magia aparecia una cajita.

Twilight: Fluttershy... ¿te casarías conmigo?.

Miraba a los ojos de la pelirosa.

Fluttershy sonrió ante la petición de la joven, pero no contestó en ese momento, y empezó a hablar.

Fluttershy: Twilight, nunca pense que conoceria a alguien como tú, me cambiaste, gracias por entrar en mi vida... gracias por existir... y bueno... (acariciaba el casco de la Twilight) Me casaré contigo si tu también me dices que sí ahora.

Dijo la yegua sacando de un arbol otra cajita con un anillo.

Twilight la miró emocionada y se quedó boquiabierta con que la pelirosa también tuviese un anillo, se abrazaron emocionadas y las 3 potrancas empezaron a aplaudir felizmente junto a los animales. Las dos yeguas se besaron tiernamente y pegaron sus frentes.

Twilight: ¿Te ayudo con todos estos animales? entre las dos terminamos rapido.

Fluttershy: Jajaja vale.

-  
Pasó un poco más de tiempo y ya era un día antes de la boda de las yeguas, ya estaba todo preparado, los trajes de novia, los padrinos, los invitados, el sitio donde se casarian, el sitio del banquete. Fluttershy y Twilight se encontraban en casa de campo de Fluttershy como siempre.

Fluttershy: Venga, dime quien es tu madrina.

Twilight: !Ya lo verás tonta!.

Fluttershy: Pues no te diré quien es mi madrina.

Twilight: Jaja ya se que es Rarity.

Fluttershy la miró de reojo

Fluttershy: !Vamos Twilight dimelo!. (Mueca triste).

Twilight: !Fluttershy si ya sabes quién es!.

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash...

Twilight: Pues ya sabes boba...

La puerta de Fluttershy empezó a sonar, Fluttershy se levantó y vió que era Applejack, y fué directo a abrir la puerta.

Fluttershy: !Hola!

Applejack: Fluttershy... (voz llorosa).

Twilight: ¿Fluttershy que pasa?. (miraba extrañada).

Applejack: iFluttershy!

Decía la rubia llorando y abrazando a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿Applejack? (la miraba muy sorprendida) ¿que te pasa?

Twilight se se acercó a ellas.

Twilight: ¿Applejack?. (Miraba con sorpresa).

Applejack se soltó de Fluttershy y abrazó a Twilight.

Applejack: !Twiliiiiiiiiiiight! (lloraba).

Fluttershy: Pero, pero, pero, pero... ¿Que paso?

Miraba a Applejack confundida.

Llevaron a Applejack hasta el salón y se sentaron en el sofá juntas.

Applejack: Veran..

Fluttershy y Twilight estaban atentas a ella.

Applejack: Me he peleado con Rainbow Dash y me fui de la granja... no tengo ganas de estar ahi...

Twilight: !¿Y vienes a quedarte aqui?!

Fluttershy: Le dió un golpecito a Twilight.

Twilight: !¿Que?! !no me pegues!.

Applejack: Si quieren me voy...

Twilight: !No! ¿como te vas a ir?, quedate aquí...

Fluttershy: ¿Qué paso?

Applejack: Pues... la mire con otra...

Fluttershy y Twilight: !¿QUE?!

Fluttershy: P... pero... ¿besandose o algo?

Applejack: No...

Twilight: ¿Entonces?

Applejack: No lo sé... estaban abrazadas y la otra estaba muy cariñosa con ella...

Twilight: ¿Entonces le gritaste, te enfadaste y te fuiste no?

Fluttershy le dió otra golpecito a Twilight.

Twilight: Auch! pero si es verdad...

Fluttershy: !Fluttershy! !no seas así!

Applejack: Bueno... lo que dijo es verdad...

Twilight: No creo que te engañara Applejack... Rainbow Dash no es así, es muy raro...

Applejack: Nos dijimos cosas feas... no quiero volver por ahora... (lloraba).

Fluttershy: Applejack, en mi casa siempre habrá un sofá para ti.

La yegua morada se llevó un golpe más por parte de la castaña.

Twilight: Me vas a dejar tonta...

Fluttershy: Applejack no le hagas caso, quedate en el cuarto de invitados. (Sonreia tiernamente).

Applejack: Gracias Fluttershy...

Fluttershy: De nada. (Sonreia).

Applejack: Y ti Twilight, no mucho. (sonreia).

Fluttershy cambió la cara rapidamente.

Fluttershy: !Rubia tonta!

Applejack: Habló la valiente.

Fluttershy: !Oye!

Twilight las sujetó a ambas de las orejas

Twilight: !Ya basta, dejen de portarse como niñas!

Fluttershy y Applejack: !Auch!

Applejack: Nosotras siempre nos llevamos bien.

Twilight: Lo sé, pero en mi casa se comportan como yeguas y no como potrillas, no las quiero oir discutir.

Miraba seriamente a las dos.

Fluttershy y Applejack: Sí mamá.

Twilight las soltó y se fué a su habitación.

Fluttershy: Comportate Applejack.

Applejack: Pero... si has sido tu.

Fluttershy: Bueno bueno, un poco las dos...

Applejack: Esto me trae recuerdos.

Fluttershy: Si.

Applejack: Si... ¿bueno y tu que tal? mañana ya es la boda.

Fluttershy: Si, que nervios.

Applejack: ¿Y quienes son los padrinos?

Fluttershy: Rarity y ..

Applejack: ¿y...?

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash..

Applejack: Ahm... esta bien eso... no me habia dicho nada...

Fluttershy: Ve a descansar, mañana nos vamos temprano.

Applejack: Vale... gracias terronzito de azucar.

La abrazó y se fué hasta el cuarto de invitados.

Fluttershy fué hasta la habitación donde estaba Twilight sentada en la cama leyendo un libro.

Fluttershy: ¿Que podemos hacer?.

Twilight: Te refieres a... ¿Applejack y Rainbow Dash?.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesita de al lado.

Fluttershy: Si...

Twilight: Pues no lo sé... pero hay que hacer que hablen, de verdad no creo que Rainbow Dash hiciera nada malo...

Twilight: Applejack es una mal pensada... pero aun asi... ¿oiste a Applejack? dijo que se dijeron cosas feas..

Fluttershy: Bueno... las juntamos en la boda y listo...

Twilight: Lo ves todo tan facil.

Fluttershy sonreia y se acercaba al rostro de Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Verdad?

Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, por lo que ambas se separaron.

Applejack: ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? Es que en la habitación de invitados se refleja una sombra que da miedo...

Fluttershy miró a Twilight de reojo.

Twilight: Es como tener una hija Fluttershy... (dejo con falsa molestia).

Fluttershy miró a Applejack y sonrió dulcemente.

Fluttershy: Claro Applejack.

Applejack sonrió y se acomodó en el centro de las jovenes.

Fluttershy: Separame más de mi novia...

Applejack: sshhh y no ronques eh, que no me dejas dormir después.

Fluttershy: yo no ronco...

Twilight: !Yaaaa, a dormir! !Que mañana hay que despertarse temprano!

Applejack: Sí, mamá.  
-Ya estaba amaneciendo, y Twilight se habia despertado, se fué de la habitación dejando a su Fluttershy dormida junto a la rubia.

Se preparó, pero no para ir a la boda, aun faltaban horas, tomó su vestido y zapatos y bajó a la calle a esperar a Rainbow Dash, quien la llevaria a su casa para que se preparase y una vez ahi, salir hasta la iglesia.

Applejack y Fluttershy estaban dormidas, la rubia se movió y golpeó sin querer a Fluttershy, quien se despertó.

Fluttershy: !Me acabas de golpear!

Applejack se despertó poco a poco.

Applejack: Que mentirosa.

Fluttershy: Pero que dic...

Pero se cayó al notar que Twilight no estaba.

Fluttershy: ¿Donde esta Twilight?

Applejack se sento.

Applejack: ¿Pues no lo sé, habra ido a prepararse?

Fluttershy: es verdad..

Applejack: Vamos anda, preparate, que tenemos que irnos.

Fluttershy: Bueno...  
-

Pasaron las horas y los invitados empezaron a llegar al lugar donde tendria lugar la boda, era un recinto cerrado precioso, con verdes jardines con flores bastantes coloridas. Twilight fué la primera en llegar junto con Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy ya estaba saliendo con Applejack, se subieron al carruaje de la rubia y se dirigieron hasta el lugar de la boda.

Ya todos los invitados habian llegado, Twilight era llevada por su madre hasta el pequeño altar que habia al final de un bonito camino. Se paró enfrente de la Princesa Celestia. Twilight ya esperaba a su pelirosa, observó a cada uno de sus invitados y vió a muchos de sus amigos.

Una preciosa melodía empezó a sonar, Applejack estaba en su asiento, Fluttershy caminaba al altar del brazo de Rarity. Twilight sonreía, miraba a los lados y veia a sus amigas, alli estaban todos. Princesa Nightmare Moon, Shining Armor, Pinkie Pie y Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, Trixie y Spika, Big Macintosh, Cheerilee, La señora Cake, y el señor Cake, los padres de Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, y demás familiares de las jovenes.

Fluttershy llegó hasta Twilight y se quedó parada a su lado mientras se sonreian, ambas miraron a Celestia, quien empezó a hablar sobre el matrimonio. Después de todo formuló las preguntas que todos esperabamos.

Princesa Celestia: Twilight, aceptas a Fluttershy como esposa, para respetarla y amarla en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza ¿hasta que la muerte las separe?

Twilight miró a Fluttershy y sonrió tiernamente.

Twilight: Yo Twilight Sparkle, te acepto a ti Fluttershy como mi esposa, (Colocando un precioso collar en el cuello de la pelirosa), y prometo estar contigo siempre hasta el final de nuestras vidas... y te acompañare cuando nos toque pasar a nuestra nueva vida.

Princesa Celestia: Fluttershy, aceptas a Twilight como esposa, para respetarla y amarla en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza ¿hasta que la muerte las separe y se reunan en su nueva vida?  
Fluttershy miró a sus invitados, y miró a Twilight.

Fluttershy: Yo Fluttershy, te acepto a ti Twilight como mi esposa, (colocando el collar en el cuello de su amada Twilight), y prometo hacerte feliz el resto de mi vida, mi dulce princesa, has cambiado mi vida totalmente, y lo unico que quiero es tenerte por siempre a mi lado hasta que nos toque partir y nos volvamos a juntar en nuestra nueva vida.

Habia un completo silencio en el lugar, se podían oir a las Señora Night Light y la Señora Steed Silent llorar de emoción. La Princesa Celestia comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

Princesa Celestia: Espero que sean muy felices, y recuerden que lo importante es ser feliz y no importa si se es Cemental y Yegua, o Yegua y Yegua, u Cemental y Cemental, por el poder que se me ha sido otorgado las declaro unidas en matrimono, pueden besarse.

Twilight y Fluttershy se miraron tiernamente y se besaron de una manera muy dulce, delante de todos los invitados que aplaudian, y muchos de ellos lloraban de emocion junto a las madres de las jovenes.  
-El banquete fué en un restaurante muy bueno, con una sala de baile para bodas, muchos estaban comiendo y otros bailando en la pista, Twilight y Fluttershy observaban a Applejack y Rainbow Dash, que se miraban pero no se decian nada.

Twilight: ¿Hacemos lo tipico no?

Fluttershy: Encerrala en el baño y listo.

Twilight: Traela en 1 minuto. (reia y se separó de la castaña).

Fluttershy se acercó a la rubia y le pidió que la acompañara al baño pues tenia que pedirle algo importante, la rubia curiosa la siguió hasta el baño, entraron y solo salio la Fluttershy. Twilight hizo lo mismo, abrió la puerta del baño, empujó a Rainbow Dash dentro y cerró la puerta.

Twilight: !Listo!.

Se acercó a la pelirosa y chocaron sus cascos en señal de victoria.

Fluttershy: !En un rato las sacamos eh!  
-Applejack: Valientes tontas... (miraba al suelo).

Rainbow Dash estaba en el lavamanos con los cascos apoyados alli mirando su propio reflejo:

Rainbow Dash: Pues si..

Se quedaron en silencio, ninguna sabia que decir.

Applejack: ¿Quién era aquella yegua? (dijo con molestia).

Rainbow Dash: Es mi media hermana... no la veia en años... (decía triste).

Los ojos de Applejack se humedecieron:

Applejack: Lo siento Rainbow Dash...

Rainbow Dash: Yo jamás te seria infiel Applejack, me molesta que pienses mal...

Applejack: Lo sé, pero es que no puedo cambiarlo...

Rainbow Dash: ¿Por qué?

Applejack: Por que te amo tanto que no soportaria que otra persona se fijase en ti e intentara alejarte de mi... (lloraba).

Rainbow Dash la miró sorprendida y se arrodilló frente a Applejack, que estaba sentada sobre el suelo.

Rainbow Dash: Siento haberte dicho todo aquello tan feo... (se le escaparon algunas lagrimas).

Applejack: Lo siento yo... por todo... (lloraba).

Rainbow Dash: No llores Applejack... no soporto verte llorar. (lloraba).

Applejack: Tu también lloras...

Rainbow Dash: Mirame...

Applejack la miró a los ojos y sintió como los calidos labios de Rainbow Dash se juntaban con los de ella.

Rainbow Dash: Te amo rubia.

Applejack: Te amo...

Rainbow Dash miró a Applejack y se sentó sobre ella, empezando ambas a besarse apasionadamente. Pasó una media hora hasta que Twilight se acercó al tocador y tocó la puerta.

Twilight: !Toco para que se arreglen eeeh!

Reía y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash salieron mientras se arreglaron el maquillaje y se limpiaban el sudor.

Twilight: Lo sabia... si es que... soy una genia.

Susurró Twilight para si misma y se fué hasta la mesa donde estaba sentada Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿y?

Twilight: Éxito total.

Fluttershy: !Genia!

La señora Night Light pidió hacer un brindis por las jovenes recien casadas.

Steed Silent: Pido un brindis, por esta hermosa pareja, Twilight, tu me devolviste a mi hija y no sabes cuando te lo agradezco, porque nunca la habia visto tan feliz como lo es contigo, y creeme que eso en una madre, es el mejor regalo que se puede recibir después de tener un hijo, verle feliz al lado de la persona que tanto ama, muchas gracias chicas y espero que sean muy felices.

Night Light: Yo también quiero decir algo... y es que no solo mi hija cambió a Fluttershy, esa pelirosa hizo de mi hija lo que una madre siempre quiso, al principio no voy a negar que tenia miedo de que le hiciera daño, pero Fluttershy, no eres ni de lejos como todos los que se acercaron a mi hija en un pasado, tu presencia en nuestras vidas ha sido un grato regalo, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por ella.

Night Light miró a Steed Silent y sonrió.

Entonces ambas madres dijeron:_** Estoy orgullosa de ti, hija mia.**_

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, la música empezó a sonar movida, todos salieron a la pista de baile, pasaron un rato y una melodia preciosa y lenta empezó a sonar, sí, era la misma que bailaron cuando se caso Shining Armor con la Princesa Cadence por su cumpleaños, las jovenes se miraron, se pegaron, y pegaron sus frentes mientras sus pies se dejaban llevar por aquella melodía.

Twilight: Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Fluttershy... (sonreia).

Fluttershy: Quédate conmigo para siempre Twilight... (sonreía).

Fluttershy y Twilight dijeron al unísono. -Te amo.-

Y sellaron aquél hermoso momento con un beso.

_**-Fin-**_

_**"La gente comenzo a decir que yo era lesbiana. Sonrei. No hay sexo incorrecto si hay amor en el".**_

_**-Marilyn Monroe.-**_


End file.
